Connector assemblies having a plug connector and a mating plug connector that can be connected to it are known, in particular for automated applications. Because of the rough use conditions to which such connector assembly are subjected, it is necessary for the plug connector and the mating plug connector to be latched onto one another. Furthermore, it is necessary to provide haptic and/or optical feedback during the assembly process to the person joining the plug connector and the mating plug connector to reveal whether the connector assembly has been plugged together correctly. For this reason locking elements (CPA=connector position assurance) have become known. Known locking elements have first latch formations that worked together with complementary latch formations on the plug connector. Because of these first latch formations that work together, the locking element can be secured in a partially latched position on the plug connector, more precisely on its plug connector housing. This first ensures that the plug connector together with the locking element is prepared for further assembly, namely the process of being plugged together with the mating plug connector, without the possibility of losing the locking element. The locking element can be moved out of its partially latched position only into its fully latched position but not into any other position (for example away from the plug connector). When the mating plug connector has been inserted into the plug connector, its latch formations ensure that second latch formations of the locking element complementary thereto are activated. These second latch formations allow the locking element to be moved from its partially latched position that it has already assumed and into its fully latched position only when the mating plug connector is in the proper position and has been inserted completely into the plug connector. Only then do the second latch formations on the locking element and the mating plug connector allow the locking element to be moved into its fully latched position. This is usually a straight-line displacement.
This type of movement of the locking element out of its partially latched position and into its fully latched position has basically proven successful but it still has disadvantages. First, the latch formations, in particular the second latch formations on the locking element and on the mating plug connector are designed so that areas of the locking element, when it has assumed its fully latched position, are under stress. In other words the locking element is under pressure during the life of the connector assembly, so that rough ambient conditions such as temperature fluctuations, vibrations and the like can result in material fatigue, which may even lead to breakage or failure. However, this has the negative effect that the mating plug connector can then slip out of the plug connector that thus open circuits the connector assembly. This can in turn result in failure of functions but also safety risks, in particular in vehicles.
Furthermore, there is the disadvantage that because of the design size of the connector assembly, the displacement paths from the partially latched position into the fully latched position are relatively small (in particular less than 10 mm), so that in assembly of the connector assembly (plugging the mating plug connector into the plug connector) and the subsequent activation of the locking element, there is no adequate reliable haptic and/or optical feedback for the assembly person.